The Zone
by Konomaru
Summary: A wacky funny mystery fanfic.
1. The void

THE ZONE: CHP: 1,

THE TOATALLY WEIRD ZONE WORLD OF ALL THINGS ABNORMAL,CRUDDY, AND WACKY!

Edward: "Bella, do you want any juice?"

Bella eyed Edward curiously, "You know I only drink Beer at breakfast!'

A/N Yep, I change stuff, Bella doesn't drink...If there's anything you want to ask about something that changed, write it in your reviews,

Edward: "Yeah, well Carlisle has been picking up high energy voids, which by the way, will change the way we live if we enter them.

Bella gasped,waving her arms, spilling her beer everywhere.

"A Void leading to a-"

"Zone."Edward said finishing Bella's sentence.

"Well whatta we waitin for?! LETS GO!"

"Do we have to pick the gang up?"

"Yeah."

"You suck...Ha Ha Ha!"

A/N This is a good,wacky,fun story, so please review.


	2. Enter the Zone

The Zone CHP 2

Enter the Zone.

A/N A recap, Bella & Ed discussed an energy void, creating a "Zone", they are currently driving to Alice's house to investigate the unusual voids.

"We're here…" Edward grouchily mumbled.

Bella snickered and said, "So what? Alice can be wacky."

"If we do go in the Zone, her wackiness will increase dramatically, then what?"

"Whatta you know?" Bella mumbled popping some Beer.

(A/N I'm related to Anhieser Busch!)

Just then Alice (drunk from her sleepover from last night) tumbled over to their car.

"When didja learn to drive Ed?"

(I changed that too. See in this story, Ed stole his driver licenses.)

"None of your business…"

"OOOhhhh Eddy kinda cranky!"

"Didja you get drunk again?"

"Yeppers."

"Ya know I'm back here!" Came a voice from the back.

"Oh! In that case Bella, come right in!" Alice exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"So what did you- HOLY-!" Ed's eyes almost popped outta his head.

Right then a huge hairy beast tackled him to the ground.

"Whoops! Sorry Edward!"

"Jacob?!" Edward shakily exclaimed bewildered at Jacob's quick appearance.

"Yeah. I gotta be careful, we don't want any other _Lower Life forms _ following us…" Jacob explained, eying the group.

Finally, Bella got the courage to speak, "O-Ok. I- OMG! LOOK! ALICE BEHIND YOU!"

Right that second when Bella spoke, a void appeared, and taken by surprise, Alice got sucked in…

"NOOO!"

Bella dived in, followed by Ed and Jacob who both yelled " This WAS NOT part of our plan!"


	3. An Unexpected Guest

The Zone chp 3

An Unexpected guest.

WARNING: ONLY READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE WHOLE STORY,

UNFORTUNATLY, THIS WILL BE VERY VERY

SHORT!

???: I made it… A Zone… This is a world wide emergency?! HA! Hmm… These are VERY nice curtains… Before I come back and ruin those pesky lil'people, I the great _____

Shall go get some of these posh curtains!

_And while I'm at it…_

_I will go smoke in front of a non-smoking area!_

_HAHAHA!_

_I am TRULY EVIL!_

Ed: Did you hear something?


	4. Fall together, Enter alone

The Zone Chp 4.

Fall together, enter alone.

_**THUMP!**_

_**CRASH!  
FART!  
TINKLE!**_

Ed: "Ouch! You're way too lucky I'm too dizzy to cuss at you Alice!"

"Why you little-."

"Break it up you two!" Jacob growled returning to his regular human self.

"When we were falling, I heard a voice…" _said Ed rubbin' his head._

(That rhymes!)

"I did too."

"So did I."

" I heard a voice too!"

"Odd." Bella said, as if she were in a trance.

"I know, that's odd." Alice said.

"No, not that! This!"

Everyone turned to Bella revealing a sign that read 'If one falls in a group, they must be separated entering the gates…

Gates

Alice thought hard and said-

"Sooo. That means we need to split up, each one of us goes through a gate, but only one is the true gate…Okay!

Here is the plan-!"

"WAIT" Bella & Alice screamed together,

And pulled out a bottle of…

BEER!

"WE NEED OUR BRAIN DRINKS! NOW MAKE THE SCREEN ALL BLUE SO IT LOOKS LIKE BLUE PRINTS!"

(ok?)

"-Anyway" Alice continued occasionally taking large gulps of beer every once in a while.

"Jacob! Go through the left gate and meet me here in an hour! Bella! Same goes for you, but go through the right gate! Ed! Middle Gate! I'll see you here in an hour! I'll go up the stairs!"

"What stairs?!" Everyone cried out.

They quickly look around and saw a flight of stairs.

They had been so excited they had forgotten to look around.

But the catch is…

An hour later…

Alice had not come back from exploring the Zone…

A/N Getting good Huh? Stay posted!


	5. Alice is lost

The Zone Chp 5.

Alice in Lost-Land.

A/N Instead of "Alice in Wonder Land". Oh. I will only put "" in some lines… Or put who's saying what… It's all . I put-

**Alice's**

**POV**

**Point Of View.**

_COUGH!_

_CHOKE!  
GASP!_

Oh! Huh?! WHERE'S MY BBBEEEERRRR?!

CURSE YOU ____ CRUDDY SON OF A GUN ZONE!

*_PANT* *PANT*_

Ughh…Right when I entered a cloud of dust came up like a tornado and sucked me up…

And now im LOST?!

WHAT ELSE CAN THE AUTHOR DO TO ME?!

(Oh I'm just getting started! Take this!)

A sign?

"BEWARE OF PYTHONS!"

Hmm…I got so drunk I forgot what a python was…

Oh! Hi little Snakey wakey your so cu-

AAAGGGHHH!!

Alice got away in the nick of time…

Only to find another sign:

"To get to the gates again, give up something you love."

I did! My *sob* B-B-Beer.

Another Sign appeared:

"OTHER THAN BEER!"

And so this went on on and on.

Ed "Alice you're back! I found the true gate!"

Great let's all enter.

And they did.


	6. To be wacky, or not to be wacky

The Zone Chp 6

To be wacky, or not to be wacky…

A/N This ch tells the real "truth" about my "wacky" story…

Suddenly, when the gang thought they were there a number lock on a door appeared out of what seemed like nowhere; a note had a message clipped to it- "To get the code you must _LOSE, _TURN something OVER to find it…"

Apparently they turned the note over and saw another message-" Stop leaving notes like this!"

After an hour of thinking, they turned the note upside down, and saw

_LOSE_/3507

_LOSE _reflected is-

_7053_

After they put that in and opened the door………………………

"This is wacky?!"

To their surprise, they opened the door to find a _backwards_ world...

"AH HA HA HA! I SUCK YOU INTO THIS WORLD!

AND THERES NO GETTING OUT!"


	7. WARNING

THE ZONE CHP 7…

WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.

A/N WARNING, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, SEND

WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

MORE GOOD REVIEWS, AND TELL MORE PPL! Thank You.


	8. Victory, Defeat, And Tacos

The Zone Chp 8.

Victory, Defeat,

And a Taco…

"Huh?! Who's there?!"

Suddenly, a man (who by the way if you've played Prof. Layton & the Curious Village, this man is an exact copy of Don Paulo) on a hang glider swooped in.

"This is my world! MY WORLD!"

Suddenly, a huge, curtain-like cloth, moved off a huge, giant, Super-Sized fish-tank like object, and revealed…

A black Ed, Bella, Alice, and Jacob, with cold red, piercing eyes.

A/N now reader, please imagine, you, staring at a (from kingdom hearts) heartless slimey gooey, black shadow you, looking back at you with red eyes…

"NO!" Jacob was changing into his alter ego, and charging fast at himself, only to be knocked over by a wall.

"Nuggghh…H-How do we get to them?!"

Just then while ??? was controlling them, Alice saw both a taco (which she grabbed because taco's are her MOST FAVIORITE Food/Drink in the world) and the master controller…

Then , a vision came to her…The Sign!

"To save yourself, _**give up something that you love**_…"

TACOS!

"AAAALLLLIIIICCCCEEEE!!!"

"Bella! ED!! JACOB!!!"

Alice had been day dreaming for too long, everyone had been captured!

The shadow's chests expanded to a cage!

With only Alice outside!!!

Without thinking Alice threw the taco at the remote.

The shadow stopped! ??? Stopped-

VVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"I AM… VOID!"

FLASH!

Void escaped…

KABOOM!

They were Outside.

And nobody knew what to do:

Get Void…

Or:

Live…

"Get Void!"


	9. The Plan

The Zone

Chapter: Aw... I lost count XD

**Move it or lose it!**

**A/N: Sup peoplez? Guess what? The shows back on the road!**

**I changed a bit soo...**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

Well here we were, (I changed Alice to a human XD) one vampire, two humans, and a half-wolf thing sitting at "Best of both Bagels" drinking- Well, I don't even know _what _I'm drinking. "Time to get serious guys." Alice said, "Now, who the crap took meh freakin beer?!" I put my head in my hands, _surrounded by losers!_ I thought. "Hmm..." Jacob looked at me. "What???" I asked.

**Sorry it was so short :|**

:3


End file.
